1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to binders of the type for holding periodicals and the like and more particularly pertains to a new binder for holding articles such as a Bible or other religious text, note pads, and tracts in pockets disposed on the outside surfaces of the front and back cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binders is known in the prior art. More specifically, binders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art binders include U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,012; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,687; U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,109; U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,623; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,143.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new binder. The inventive device includes a front cover and a back cover hingedly attached to a spine, a plurality of open-ended sleeves hingedly attached to the spine between the front and back covers, and at least a first pocket disposed upon a front cover outside surface.
In these respects, the binder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding articles such as a Bible or other religious text, note pads, and tracts in pockets disposed on the outside surfaces of the front and back cover.